Seireitou Kawahiru
"A light so bright it cannot be hidden, that breaks through the silence and revives in this world." - Yanni Sholla Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, lit. Pure Soul of the Surrounding Daytime), also named by the Order of the Vizards as Vizard King Seireitou and Grandmaster Seireitou, is the Xiāochú son of Yeshua and younger brother of Kenji Kawahiru, the former Sixth Division Captain of the Gotei 13, as well as the Protanganist of Bleach Otrosendero. He is the Soul Prince alongside Kenji. They are the two successors to Yeshua's throne. It is discovered that Seireitou and Kenji are not Kuchiki, but rather were put within the Kuchiki Clan for a purpose that is currently unknown. After the events of The Second End War, Seireitou is able to seize the throne from Kenji, and becomes the next Soul King after Yeshua. However, after the The Third End War and the fall of Término Muerte, Seireitou surrenders the throne and married Senka Kururugi. Senka and Seireitou have a child named Seikyo in Bleach Otrosendero - Dawn of the Draziv, which Senka herself dies in this very arc, and Seireitou himself plays a somewhat large role in Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin. Appearance Seireitou has pure pearl eyes and long pearlish silver hair. He is fairly tall for his 26 year old appearance stature. He wears a special version of rurouni clothing, brown in color, with a blue/white mantle over it. He carries his own Zanpakuto behind him, worn on his scarlet roped belt. The other Zanpakuto, which was his father's, is on his waist, which is visible. Personality Seireitou is a brave but naïve Xiāochú, the result of the powerful Soul King Yeshua and his mother, the Soul Empress. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards almost everyone, yet he levels it to a lesser degree towards the rest of his companions. One of Seireitou's prominent character traits is his tendency to allow his anger to cloud his judgment and cause him to act rashly, often resulting in violence. He is also a very stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions and almost all of the story arcs have stemmed from him rushing off to save someone, usually females. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. For this reason, he generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl. Though, when he's around close friends, namely Kouhei, Ryun and many others, he retains a calm yet informal manner. Interestingly enough, several female characters in the series have possibly developed romantic feelings for him, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature, namely Senka Kururugi, Rika Koneko, Hotaru Fujibayashi, Kimiko, Bella Pelear, and Sakura Hazumi. After Senka's death, Seireitou's goal to kill Sydonay took precedence above all else. Despite this lack of allegiance to those close to him, Seireitou seemed to be unable to bring himself to needlessly harm those that had nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Sydonay. He made it a point to prevent their deaths when possible. Unlike most characters in Bleach Otrosendero, Seireitou does not usually address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names, like "Jae-sensei" or "Ryan-san" (something the Japanese would consider as very insulting or rude). According to Sydonay, Seireitou has both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex. Seireitou has been shown as unwilling to acknowledge when he is wrong or out of his league. However, he seems to still possess a sense of care of love for those he considers family, like the Order. Background :Main Article: As the Pendulum Swings One Final Time: Seireitou's Origin Not much was known about Seireitou's Royal childhood, but was placed into the Kuchiki Clan of the Soul Society unknowingly by his father, Yeshua, to protect him from Kenji. As a child living in the Rukongai, Seireitou found himself with no friends, except for Senka Kururugi who seemed to be in that very same position. The two trained together, and became the closest of friends, almost like siblings. At an early age, he attended Soul Reaper Academy due to his high spiritual powers and desire to become stronger. During his time there, he found Kidō escepially hard due to the chants and concentration. It was also during this time when he first met Rangiku Matsumoto. Along with Rangiku, his other teenhood friend Senka, who also soon became a Captain of the Gotei 13, Squad 10 with Rangiku as her Lieutenant. However, soon after, the Captains of the Gotei 13 saw Seireitou's powers as extroadinary for someone so young and enlisted him as a Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Seireitou, by this point, had mastered Bankai. Fed up with being "Number 2", in the dead of night, sneaks up on his captain and murders him in cold blood. The next day, the captains had an emergency meeting to discuss the captain's death. While no trace to a culprit could be found, they decided to enlist Seireitou as the new captain of Squad 6. He served for many years, soon becoming known by many as "The White Lotus" and/or "The White Knight". However, following Akujin's betrayal of experimenting with Hollowfication, Seireitou became one of his test subjects. However, Seireitou's Inner Hollow proved to be too powerful for even Akujin to control and abandoned Seireitou as the captains found him. Due to accusations made against Seireitou for Hollowfication, he was forced to defect from Soul Society and traveled to the Human world where he was given a Gigai by Kisuke Urahara. Synopsis Present Day Before long, Seireitou soon meets with Kouhei Tandokuno and Ryan Getueikirite, who later become two of his closest allies. Kouhei is trained by Seireitou to awaken his powers, as Ryan is trained by Seireitou to master his Hollow powers. Around this same time, an incident involving Kouhei being taken by the Soul Society leads to Seireitou having to save Kouhei, and battle the Captain-Commander Byakko Kirisake. However, Arrancars invade the Seireitei, easily defeating Kouhei, but Seireitou arrives and kills the one named Innay Alloh. The End War After the invasion by the Arrancar at the Seireitei, Seireitou, along with his friends and students, journeys into Hueco Mundo to halt the resurrection of Termino Muerte. Upon fighting their way through the land, they fail at stopping Termino's resurrection. Soon after, when Termino and Los Cinco Dios invade the Soul Society, Seireitou arrives along with his new Zanpakuto, Kyomu'', given to him by his past life, Unagi Kuchiki. Seireitou and Termino face eachother in an intense showdown, resulting in Termino's retreat. The Second End War Seireitou learns from his brother, Kenji, that he is of royal blood, and that their father is the current Soul King, Yeshua. After several fights and events involving the new group, Kifukiregire, Kenji is able to seal his father Yeshua into the '''Āndùnwángguójiùēn which Seireitou is able to obtain, even though he loses his first fight with Kenji. Alittle later, Seireitou seems to go missing for a short while, where in actuality, he is seen speaking with his mother who is comforting him over his loss. After his mother's talk of her and his father's belief in him, Seireitou is able to rejoin his friends on the battlefield. However, before then, Unagi confronts Seireitou once more, telling him that Kyomu is not his true Zanpakuto. After a mysterious series of events, Seireitou obtains his real Zanpakuto, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. Seireitou rejoins his friends, and after a second assult on the Kifukiregire, along with assistance from the Gotei 13 and the Order, Seireitou confronts Kenji once more, using both his blades and is able to kill Kenji and reclaim the throne from him. No Shaking Throne After Seireitou defeats Kenji, due to his birthright, he is sworn in as Soul King of the Soul Society. Using this position, Seireitou gethers the Royal Special Task Force along with the Gotei 13 in the effort to defeat Termino's tyrancy once and for all. The Third End War Upon his rise to Soul King, Seireitou assembles the forces to invade and conquer Lo Sol. Seireitou, himself, soon enters the battle, facing his previous comrade Parvulo Rey (Due to Termino's Curse Mark) as well as his central Arrancar rival, Yūsei Sutāku for a second time, resulting in Seireitou's shorthanded victory. Not long after, Seireitou finds Termino Muerte in the Heart of Hueco Mundo, where they fight intensely. Each side reveals every drop of power and ability they each possess, and Seireitou ends up as the winner of this fight. With Termino's dying breath, he tells Seireitou that no matter what he does, this was nothign more then more hubris, a Shinigami killing a Hollow. Seireitou then states that he didn't kill Termino as a Shinigami. He killed him as Seireitou Kawahiru, the Soul King and protector of the Soul Society. Termino then burns away slowly, as his ashes fill up the sky. Marrying Senka Following the events of the Third War, Seireitou was at a loss. He knew that many of his female allies were in love with him, and he had love for them as well. However, he could not tell which was the one he truly wanted. After much self-thought, he decides to confront his childhood friend, Senka Kururugi and confesses his love. While she too is shocked, she also soon admits that she loved him for a long time as well. Following their passionate kiss, he later asks to marry Senka. She agrees, and the two get married, and go off to live in Reiji Maigo. Dawn of the Draziv Seireitou isn't shown much yet in this series, except when offering advice and training his son, Seikyo Kawahiru. He and Senka, it being 20 years later, still deeply love eachother and their son as well. However, soon after, Seireitou is the first to face down Sydonay Senseirei in battle, to which the two seem to be perfectly tied. After Senka's death at Sydonay's hands, Serireitou is then seen dominating the battle between them. Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Vizard, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. After releasing his Bankai and Shukai forms, Seireitou's spritual pressure and energy increase to a point where even Hikaru begins to seriously doubt if he can defeat Seireitou. As thought by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It has a presence.. a presence thats trying to stifle with my own reiatsu!". Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHisakiten on an offending Hikaru by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Flash step in an attempt to catch Hikaru off guard during their most recent confrontation. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Ryun and even slice through his Gatsuga Bakuha. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun using his mask-enhanced Bankai for very long amounts without releasing his Zanpakuto. Perceptive Combatant: Seireitou has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both of Termino's Circles in order to recapture Bella, returning her to the other side within an instant. Āoshǎn: Seireitou has shown the ability to preform Āoshǎn. He is able to destroy a Zanpakuto of Espada Level 8 or below with a single shot of a Āoshǎn. Dàn: Seireitou can utilize the Dàn technique, amking quick and effective attacks almost instantly. His Dans have the power to destroy even titanium, making it explode and vaporize. Cháxún: One of his strongest abilites is his ability to sense and track Reiatsu, even if it is being concealed by a Bakudo or Kido of Level 40 or below. Genius and Perceptiveness: He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident when Haizo says Minkai's name, Seireitou instantly comes up with twelve different possibilities for Minkai's identity - including the correct one. In his days at the academy, Seireitou's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Seireitou appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks; such as in his battles with both Ryan Getsueikirite and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki where he would have been successful in dodging their weapons if not for unforeseen abilities. Determination: It seems that Seireitou's power is tied to his determination or will to win. It's shown that when he focuses on victory, his strength is enhanced. In the anime, this is depicted by his eyes glowing bright red, including when he is in his Vizard form, in which case his iris is a glowing yellow. This effect has been shown while he was battling Kenji for a second time, and when he defeated his inner hollow. In his last battle against Termino, Seireitou was on the verge of collapse as Termino prepared his finishing blow. However after noticing his friends cherring him on from afar, who was saddened by watching him get hurt, Seireitou managed to catch Termino's blade without effort or looking, and gripped tight enough to prevent him from moving away. Seireitou then managed to make a clean slash into Termino. Zanpakuto Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (九つゴールデンテイルス無料リーダー, lit. Nine Golden Tails Free Leader) is the name of Seireitou's new Zanpakuto after Kyomu and Xūnquándìhú combined properties and became one Zanpakuto as expected. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Let out your Sacred Cry", Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a diamond blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. Seireitou's Shikai has Nine Techniques to represent all Nine of Shin'yu's Tails. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Seireitou's abilties increase drastically. His speed, strength, endurance, and overall preformance is tripled. Like Niban Ryan, Seireitou's Inner Zanpakuto spirit can trade places with Seireitou. While in Seireitou's inner world, he appears much differently, when in control of Seireitou's body, he looks just like Seireitou but with an older appearance to it. Seireitou has dubbed Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Inner spirit as Shin'yu Seireitou (コンパニオンは、純粋な魂の, lit. Companion of the Pure Soul). Shin'yu Seireitou is much more violent then Seireitou and will not hesitate to kill an opponent. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. ::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, lit. Fang of Heaven's Flames): Is Kyomu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against Kenji, the blast had enough power to the point where even he himself began to fear to being struck by it. ::Mièdiào: Chinese for "To Eliminate". This technique is focused around Seireitou's hand as golden reiatsu. The minute Seireitou grabs something or someone, his hand will become red and black energy and will explode the grasped object on contact. Seireitou used this to blow off Kenji's hand, to which the first time was unsuccessful. ::Zàizhènhàn: Chinese for "Existial Quake". By pointing his blade in his favored location, he can cause that area's "Space/Time Fabric" to distort and shift uncontrolably. As shown in Seireitou's fight with Kenji, when Kenji's own energy was forced to distort in that space. Also, using this technique, Seireitou can utilize the Hēidòng. ::Hēidòng: Chinese for "Black Hole", this technique causes a black hole to appear in the distorted space. The size varies on the amount of energy put into it by Seireitou, ranging from the size of a pinky to the size of a boulder. ::Maunari (時間轟音, lit. Roar of Time): It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. ::Aidanamida (スペースリップ, lit. Rip of Space): It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. ::Yúbìnquán: Chinese for "I Reject Power", is the name of Seireitou's only defensive technique. It creates a powerful shield/barrier around Seireitou or company that can defend against most attacks. The only recorded time it has even been showed to fail was after it took the brunt of two Cero Cielodios and shattered into pieces. ::Tiānlǐwù: Chinese for "Heaven's Gift", is the name of the only healing technique in Seireitou's arsenal. This creates a large golden barrier around Seireitou that seemingly heals all damage done to him to a certain extent. He cannot create new limbs like Orihime Inoue, but if he still has the torn off limb, he may add it back to his body, to make it good as new. ::Jiàndàngàn: Chinese for "Mirror Archive", is the name of Seireitou's reflective technique. Similar to Ryan Getsueikirite's Bankai ability, Seireitou's Shikai can repel and return any technique right back at the opponent. However, when returned, it is at the same amount of power and force then when it was sent out. *'Bankai:' Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo becomes Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. When first activated, Seireitou's body is wrapped around in a dark purple/violet veil that is on his back. His arms are covered in a thick armor that seems to be pure energy that was compressed and his hair becomes a short blue but with a black tint. His bare chest is showing with a small dark jacket wrapped around him. His sword also becomes a Katana/Rapier mix blade with an unusual curved spike gaurd, with a long hilt and slightly shorter blade. However, as it seems, the entire blade, hilt and all, is utilized by Seireitou when in battle. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Seireitou claims that his reiatsu is now "alive" and is able to move in any way it sees fit. Like with Shikai, he is also able to trade places with Shin'yu Seireitou. By alive, he means that his reiatsu now has a mind of it's own, and can move in any way. Seireitou's most powerful weapon in this state is the reiatsu itself, and it appears to have a mind of its own; when a strike that was meant for Ryan missed, the reiatsu itself stretched off of Seireitou's arm and hit Ryan before he could react. Since the reiatsu is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Seireitou was followed by Ryan's eyes, but the reiatsu was not. The reiatsu can also stretch far from the body, as when Seireitou was shown using his 'arms' to attack Ryan from great distances. With a simple wave of his hand, he can send a shockwave of destruction that can destroy even a large pillar in Hueco Mundo. Apparently the shockwave has been actually named "Shockwave Devastion" and it can be charged with different levels of power. The reiatsu armor around his body, while being solid, is only strong enough to defend against attacks that an average lower ranked Espada's Hierro could defend against. ::Yeongjeog Apryeokajungan: (영적압력중간, Korean for Reiatsu Medium) is one Seireitou's Bankai techniques. Using this technique, Seireitou can control the effects of his Bankai's special ability. He can even create certain shapes such as weapons from the reiatsu, and can control it's path in any way. With this, Seireitou's Bankai works in a similar way to Parvulo Rey's Segunda Etapa, being able to control the reiatsu in any way he sees fit. ::Joukai Sutoraiku (天国ストライキ, lit. Heaven's Strike): When Seireitou prepares the attack, he begins to gleam with a strong intensity of white shining light. Once enough power has been gathered, Seireitou strikes with astounding power, in the shape of a large white bird. When Minkai was struck by this, and seemingly survived, he mentioned how just a few seconds before being hit, he could actually see the golden gates of heaven within the blast's white light. ::Chōnglàng: Chinese for "Surf Riding", Seireitou will draw massive shockwaves of energy from all around him. He will focus all the energy in his veil that becomes a golden color. Once he places enough energy, he releases the energy in the form of a massive wave of energy that proceeds to drown the target(s) in massive amounts of chakra. *'Shukai:' Not Yet Revealed Āndùnwángguójiùēn (No Longer in Possession) Āndùnwángguójiùēn (平和的な救いの王国, lit. Peaceful Kingdom of Salvation) is the name of the Zanpakuto that Yeshua, the Soul King was sealed in during The Second End War. Used by Seireitou during The Second End War and The Third End War. Seireitou had used this blade along with his own, to defeat his brother and claim the throne as Soul King. It is presumed that after Término Muerte's fall, Seireitou no longer possesses this blade. *'Shikai:' For unknown reasons, Seireitou must release Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo in order for this one to release as well, making this a part of Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. Released by the command, "Lord, Show me the Way", :Shikai 1st Special Ability: Āndùnwángguójiùēn holds the power to sap energy from its victims after a single cut, using the opening of the injury to drain the said energy. The more open injuries on the victim, the greater the amount of energy being drained. This is a continuous ability, and cannot be easily countered, since energy cannot be created or destroyed. :Shikai 2nd Special Ability: Āndùnwángguójiùēn uses a hypnotic ability, creating realistic illusions that are difficult to overcome. These illusions are made real by the manipulation of one's own senses in such an intricate method that the only way to cut off the hypnosis would be to shut down a majority of one's own senses and great willpower, combined. *'Bankai:' Āndùnwángguójiùēn becomes Shímáo Āndùnwángguójiùēn. Āndùnwángguójiùēn's Bankai is really the harminization of both it's and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's powers. To access this power, Seireitou simply says bankai. :Bankai Special Ability: Using their fully harnessed power, Seireitou's bankai is able to create or destroy entire dimensions. However, a complex ritual must take place in order to create or destroy a dimension. The specifics of the procedure is unknown, though it is assumed to be taught by the zanpakutō spirits of the legendary weapons. Legend says that this power created the King of Soul Society's dimension. Also, the spirits of the zanpakutō may materialize to fight directly, rather than through their blades. The initiation of this ability releases enormous amounts of reiatsu, enough to suffocate more advanced 3rd Seat-level Shinigami. The size in which the spirits utilize in their materialized form vary, though tend to be of gigantic proportions. Shuāngrìxīnyuè Shuāngrìxīnyuè (雙太陽和月亮, lit. Twin Sun and Moon) is the name of the Zanpakuto that Yōhan's power and soul is sealed into when he is killed by Seireitou. It's sealed appearance is that of a katana that Seireitou wears on his back hip, right beside his Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. It has a gold hilt with a silver/white cresent moon guard. *'Shikai:' Upon using the command, "Water the Moon Red, Burn the Sun Black", Shuāngrìxīnyuè releases with a large storm of white lightning that shatters and devastates the entire area in a massive storm of shock. Upon releasement, Shuāngrìxīnyuè becomes a Chokutō, with a black hilt along with a cresent white sun pattern on it. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, it seems to be able to project and respond to Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's spirit, going as far as to allow any rage within the Zanpakuto's heart to be released in the form of black and scarlet waves of reiatsu. Basically, the emotions within the blade and Seireitou himself are projected and used as weapons in battle. When he is angry, it will destroy. When he is sad, hurt, and worried, it can heal. When he is burdened, he can create illusions. However, should Seireitou remain calm, it possesses the power to synchronize with his opponent's Zanpakuto's spirit and turn it against it's master. ::Rìyuètán: (日月潭, lit. Sun Moon Lake) is the name of one of Shuāngrìxīnyuè's techniques in Shikai. By sending down a powerful current of lightning down the blade, the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, the body of the person cut by the sword goes numb, taking away their freedom of movement. The sound that the blade makes is compared to that of a million birds chirping. *'Bankai:' Shuāngrìxīnyuè becomes Zhūbìtè Shuāngrìxīnyuè (太陽と月の最高神ツイン, lit. Supreme God of Twin Sun and Moon). Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Bankai is really just the synchonization of it and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai. When Seireitou uses both Bankai at once, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai blade disappears and is replaced with a Naginata which has black fur at both blade starting points. Also, his Bankai armor becomes Black instead of Dark Blue, and becomes twice as strong, being able to stand up to Uso's Getsuga attacks. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Zhūbìtè Shuāngrìxīnyuè works in sync with Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai. Similar to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Byakuya Kuchiki, Seireitou sends his massive amounts of reiatsu around him in the form of an ocean that surrounds him. By spirling his sword, he grows one large black and one large white flame-like wing with gold lining on both, along with his sword becoming covered in black/white reiatsu. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Seireitou waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in white flames covered in black lightning discharge. It's power is similar to Sydonay Senseirei's Nietono no Shana, except as proven in battle, Seireitou's is more intense, controlled and strong enough to completely blow away the "pitiful embers" of Sydonay. Hollow Powers & Abilites Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Hollow Seireitou and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. Vast Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before. His spiritual power is so great, that he was considered equal to Kenji. Full Hollow Trasformation: When Seireitou uses his Mask, he claims that he has no need to possess a "Arrancar-like" second form, like Ichigo Kurosaki. He claims to have mastered his Hollow's power through a Ceremonial Fight, which is the fight brought upon by Reverse Hollowfication. Seireitou can also utilize his Hollow Mask's power by simply donning yellow/black eyes, almost exactly like Hollow Seireitou's eyes. An unusual thing about Seireitou's Hollow transformation is that his hair color changes from a pure pearl color to a dark scarlet red. His blade also becomes jet black, mostly the blade itself. However, while the Full Hollow transformation hasn't been used, Haizo once commented to Ryan that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense being. When Ryan got the idea to tempt Sei into using it, Haizo warned him not to, for it will bring about destruction far beyond what any enemy could cause. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Seireitou gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively block an attack from Perentorio in his released state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Yusei, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Seireitou's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Seireitou attains power from three separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), and that from his Zanpakuto (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo), allowing him to draw power from all three sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Seireitou to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Shikon Hisakiten: When Seireitou wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shikon Hisakiten becomes drastically augmented to the point of exterminating multiple foe to a certain degree. Sonído: Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kenji's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kenji also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonido. Quad-Focused Cero: This cero is much stronger then a regular cero, because it is focused and compressed hollow energy that moves in the blink of an eye. Also, Seireitou can use this form of cero in just his hollow mask form, taking a dark scarlet/red color, and even a Jet Black color at times. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Quotes * (Before using Shikon Hisakiten) "Infinite time stopped beating it's heart, and humans burnt away without making any noise. Not one person notices as the world becomes dislocated and is covered in the flames of heaven.... Shikon Hisakiten." * "Tears do not end a sin. We have to carry it with us through in this maze of feelings with no ends in sight." * (To Amatarou, after being asked if the Vizards were on the Gotei 13's side) "Isn't it obvious? Of course we aren't. We're not on your side. We're against Akujin. And we're on Ryan's side." * "Let not thy will roar, when thy power can but whisper." * "How amusing. It appears that even Demons are afraid of Death." * "As long as you are naive, you will never be able to reach me with your blade." * "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league." * "These two hearts of light and dark. Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal with eyes that glow red, with eyes that overlap." Relationships *'Rangiku Matsumoto:' Seireitou and Rangiku first met during their times in the Shinigami academy. During this time, it would appear that the two dated, but Seireitou meerly says that he only dated her to keep appearances up. However, after quite the "gatherings" between the two, the two would remain friends. They would always hang out, even getting drunk during the afternoons or nights. *'Shinji Hirako:' Like Sei with Kisuke, Seireitou and Shinji were close friends, even having similar personalities. However, unlike Shinji, Seireitou felt like he needed to be close with his underlings, in order to promote a better enviornment for his squad. Like Shinji, he left Soul Society and became a Vizard as well. *'Akujin:' Seireitou blames Akujin for his forced defection from Soul Society, but also thanks Akujin for giving Seireitou the strength to be able to protect his friends. However, Seireitou chooses to side with Ryan in the battle against Akujin and the Arrancar Five. *'Senka Kururugi:' He and Senka have always been very close, almost like brother and sister, but have always had an even closer relationship. During their younger years, the two always trained together to hone their skills. Many of assumed that the two may have romantic feelings for eachother, but nothing has yet been proven. *'Ryan Getsueikirite:' Ryun is one of his first students to come before the Vizard. He thinks of Ryun as a childish boy with dreams of victory in his head. However, over time, he begins to hold a respect for Ryun and for his strength and desire to protect his friends. *'Rika Koneko:' One of his fellow Vizards. It appears that he has a form of affection of caring for her since they both came from similar backgrounds. It is revealed later on that he has some form of love for her, yet it is unknown if the feeling is mutual. *'Hotaru Fujibayashi:' A rogue shinigami who was asked by Seireitou to join the Vizards. After revealing a past with her releasing Seireitou from Aizen's grasp, it is shown that Seireitou has a somewhat love for her but will never fully admit it to her directly. It is unknown if she also has these feelings for him as well. *'Order of the Vizards:' The Order fully respects Seireitou as their leader, and hold him in high regaurd for his abilities and social standing. Seireitou's former sensei, Jae Akihito is also in this group. *'Bella Pelear:' Originally an Arrancar under Termino, Seireitou and Bella soon meet during th beginning of The End War. They have become quite close since then and Seireitou has shown to be able to talk to Bella about things that trouble him as revealed when he was unable to stop Termino the first time and second time, and spoke to Bella about it in order to get it off his chest. Bella has also demonstrated that she is perceptive, mostly when it comes to Ichigo. She has the uncanny ability to detect Seireitou by scent and sense his spiritual pressure, even when masked by a powerful barrier. *'Kouhei Tandokuno:' Seireitou's student during the beginning of Bleach Otrosendero. Seireitou first calls Kouhei a boy who is ruled by his own emotions, but soon opens up to Kouhei, and even goes as far as to protect him from certain enemies. *'Yeshua:' Seireitou does not hold any ill will towards his father for making him a Kuchiki, but always regrets not having a father when he needed one during his childhood. Seireitou and Yeshua hold a very close father/son relationship, and Yeshua always gives advice to Seireitou when he needs it. *'Tsuyuri:' Seireitou's mother who always loved him from the beginning. Seireitou, like with his father, never once had any ill will towards her either. Seireitou, who was distraught with how to handle him being the killer of his own brother, and failing to end Termino's life a second time, finds comfort in his mother's arms. When she reassures him that she will always love him, and she, his father, and sister will always keep watching over him, Tsuyuri departs with a long kiss to Seireitou. After she disappears, Seireitou comments how in royal tradition, a mother giving a kiss to her son in that way, meant a longterm farewell. *'Zashiki Kawahiru:' Seireitou and Zashiki have had rare interactions, but hold a normal brother/sister relationships. Seireitou promises to his father that he will always protect his little sister. *'Kenji:' Kenji despises Seireitou, and even had plans set up for his assination, in order to claim the throne of Soul king, which soon led to his own death and Seireitou's rise to Soul King. *'Yūsei Sutāku:' Seireitou and Yusei are quite the fierce rivals, and are always at eachother's necks in battle. Having one of the most fierce rivalies in the series, they have had up to many fights, until the final fight which Seireitou won. Yusei, moments before his death, declares that Seireitou has earned his respect, and with his dying breath, tells Seireitou where termino is hiding. *'Término Muerte:' Seireitou initially didn't have much opinion of Termino, but after hearing the full story from Unagi, Seireitou developed a sort of grudge against Termino, as the latter had endangered the lives of his friends, and appears determined to stop Termino from achieving his goals. Trivia thumb|300px|right|Seireitou's Theme * Seireitou's Official Soundtrack is "Bleach OST - Nightmare". * Seireitou's Official Song is "Colors of the Heart by UVERworld, "Joint" by Kawada Mami and "Endscape" by UVERworld. * Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * He is the first Vizard shown able to activate Bankai with his zanpakutō in its sealed state, in Bleach Otrosendero. * When first thought, Seireitou was designed to mirror Byakuya Kuchiki in terms of family status and Tōshirō Hitsugaya in terms of personality. His Fighting Style was centered around Ulquiorra's method of swordfigthing, while his hand to hand was inspired by my own martial art Taekwondo, who's ancestor was Taekkyeon. * Seireitou's name came from the words "Pure" from Sei, ''"Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. * Though he is a recruiter, he is the unofficial leader of the Order of the Vizards, with Jae Akihito being leader in Seireitou's times of absence. * His Zanpakutō's Name, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo, seems to possess one of the longest, if not the longest name of all Zanpakuto. * Yanni Sholla has stated that Seireitou is best identified by a Fox. * He however holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Wúpiào among all of the Vizards. * Seireitou is currently the only living holder of Shukai, that isn't a Deity or God. Though, he seems to possess the 10 minute limit as opposed to the normal 15 minute limit. * Seireitou is the first Vizard to appear in Bleach Otrosendero (All Three), as well as the first Xiāochú. Navigation Category:Royal Family Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Xiāochú